Forum:Administrivia
May 2016 Added some privs... they're in the User Rights Log ; maybe will summarize in a bit. More needs to be done, I think. Since User:Rej Maddog hasn't been around for a couple years, maybe we should make another bureaucrat. ⚙Zarchne (talk) 17:42, May 12, 2016 (UTC) December 2011 Hm. Sorry about the last two years. Looks like you guys have done okay, though. Nevertheless, does somebody want to make a nomination for Bureaucrat? I probably can resume doing the promotions myself, but you never know. Better to have a backup, someone who has stayed involved. Or, there are three obvious choices, should I promote all three of you? ⚙Zarchne 03:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) : For those (like me) who didn't know the details of the roles: :* Help:User access levels :* Help:Bureaucrats' how-to guide : I believe Rej Maddog would be a good candidate, staying active and working to improve the wiki. Corgi has also been a great resource, but possibly not as useful as a Bureaucrat currently due to lack of recent activity. (Caveat: I can't tell how often Corgi visits and monitors but does not edit.) : (There are also several users due for rollback or sysop.) Argadi 11:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, congratulations to Argadi and Rej Maddog, whom I have made bureaucrats. Go forth and make new sysops. ⚙Zarchne 20:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Some overdue permission changes: Argadi 22:59, December 28, 2011 (UTC) January 2010 Okay, about three months overdue for bureaucratting, sorry. Blame Facebook. ⚙Zarchne 02:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC), 03:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC),03:53, January 21, 2010 (UTC),04:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) June 2009 Felt like about time to do some bureaucratting, and I didn't hear any complaints the last time (complaints from people who received increased power are ignored). ⚙Zarchne 00:23, 20 June 2009 (UTC) : but reasonably enthusiastic applause -- Corgi 01:08, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :*gleep!* Okay, okay. No big deal. No big deal. Nobigdealnobigdealnbgdl. Right. Okay, now that I have that out of my system, with great power comes great responsibility. And even no-big-deal power carries some responsibility. So, um... Rollback is "undo", multiplied. Useful for reverting vandalism and such. Right? -- Brassica 02:55, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, like that fishing spammer we had show up on one of the forum pages a little while back. Rollback doesn't save the change, it leaves no evidence behind. Think of it as a sort of time-travel. That was, as a means of reassurance, the first time I'd ever had to use rollback (wanted or needed to). -- Corgi 15:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Apparently Wikia does a good job of keeping down the spammers. (Maybe it's safety in numbers; spammers or spambots have their IP addresses blocked by somebody else before they find us.) So it mainly functions as a way to recognize sysop candidates. Which is also No Big DealTM; every sane and involved person (or, in Corgi's case, moderately sane and very involved person) should be able to do admin functions.⚙Zarchne 17:45, 22 June 2009 (UTC) March 2009 Okay, whatever reason I (as Bureaucrat) could not remove Sysop bits has been fixed, so we don't have to worry about making someone a sysop and then changing our minds. * User:Argadi is now a Sysop * User:Corgi now has rollback * User:Quadibloc now has rollback I'm thinking about adding rollback to User:DryBrook and User:Ravenhull and adding Sysop to Corgi and Quadibloc. ⚙Zarchne 08:17, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I'm perfectly happy just making suggestions for a while yet. Your call. Rollback probably wouldn't get me into any trouble. --DryBrook 15:11, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: The main thing is, the interface could use work and one needs sysop to effect changes to that. As noted below (whether I/we (Mnenyver, the community in general) actually seem to treat it this way) sysop can be considered "no big deal". (And especially so now that it can be unset.) We're all just fans here, after all. (I suppose the Foglios would say they're "just cartoonists"...) Taking things slow just tends to ensure a certain level of maturity. Also, as may be said, a substantial sign of being fit for power is not wanting it. ⚙Zarchne 18:09, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, made a bunch of changes... ⚙Zarchne 21:19, 9 March 2009 (UTC) November 2008 User:Ordinary complained about not being able to work on site design to User:Argadi. I'm thinking I could make the latter a sysop post-haste, Ordinary seems a bit green but it's probably better to err on the side of "no big deal". First call for discussion. ⚙Zarchne 12:19, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ---- Three important questions I'm feeling like I've stirred up almost enough trouble for the moment, and to do more on the most important stuff would really be worth investing in a bot. So I'm going to try to go back to ignoring the bits and pieces for a bit. (Yeah, good luck with that.) However, couple or so administrative questions, in decreasing order of importance: #Since the discussion on moving to another wiki host has not continued, and we now see pretty much what the changes are (and we're working to ameliorate them), I take it we're just going to live with Wikia for now? #Would anybody object to making User:Mnenyver being made a bureaucrat? I'm suggesting it to reduce the impact of me getting hit by a bus or whatever. #Would it be worthwhile to make User:Evaneyreddeman an admin? She hasn't asked but it seems like she's been around long enough and uncontroversial that if she noticed something out of place she should be able to put it back. Also, that would increase her ability to use her artistic abilities to directly affect the wiki. — Zarchne 21:55, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::1) Staying on Wikia is fine with me. If we get complaints about the ads, we may want to open up discussion again about paid hosts. 2) Do I need bureaucrat privs? I have no objections, just wondering. 3) And Evaney is awesome. No problem with her as a sysop. --mnenyver 12:32, 28 June 2008 (UTC) According to User talk:Mnenyver#Spam page, needs deleting Mnenyver would be making sysops if she had the ability. Probably we should have a Category and noticeboard (like this here forum)... a policy... for this kind of thing, but in any case, right now this is the second call for discussion. Note that bureaucrats can only grant "crat" and "sysop" privs, they cannot remove them. There is also a "rollback" priv that crats can be add and later remove. (On some wikimedia wikis bureaucrats can also grant the "bot" priv that allows editing without recording the edit (since bots can make a lot of edits ) but we don't seem to have that here. I haven't been able to get the clank configured correctly, either.) According to Wikipedia policy, being an admin is "No big deal". Anyway, yay or nay on crat for Mnen? — Zarchne 07:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) : I vote aye, but what's this about crats not being able to remove privileges? Not the case on another wiki where I'm a crat. -- that old bearded guy 12:58, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::I don't have anything to say at this point except "strange but true". Quoting the relevant Special: page: ::*You can add users to these groups: bureaucrat, rollback and sysop. ::*You can remove users from these groups: rollback. ::⚙ Zarchne 03:33, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know that I'd be very useful as a sysop, but I'm not opposed to it. I'm primarily a traditional artist, and I know next to no coding, but if I can be helpful anyway, I'd be more than happy to contribute to the pretty-fying of our wiki. -Evaneyreddeman 14:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Just a quick reply: I didn't mean I'd go around making everyone a sysop, by the way. I tend to err on the side of "safe". I just happen to think we have a good group of folks here. --mnenyver 18:08, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, I was actually surprised when I re-read that and thought about how it could be interpreted, so I'm glad you posted an apologia. Gotta keep up appearances of lack of foregone conclusion, y'know? ⚙Zarchne 03:33, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Speaking of overcaution, my plan is to wait until July 4th to set the crat bit on Mnen, so that about a full week will have passed since I proposed it. She can then set the sysop bit on Evaney to celebrate her inauguration. I suggest she set the rollback bit on User:Argadi while she's at it. Again, apologies for any perceived overdrama. Third call for discussion. ⚙Zarchne 05:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC) : Yea. She's always been awesome, she will use it well. -Acacia 03:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :She's got my vote, whether or not she makes me a sysop. -Evaneyreddeman 16:37, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, the discussion is closed; Mnenyver is a Bureaucrat. (Now, where should this be archived?) ⚙Zarchne 18:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Following Z's suggestion, User:Evaneyreddeman is now a sysop. :) --mnenyver 19:24, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Retirement: I really enjoyed working on this wiki and working with all of the other fans, but my time has become precious and I must, regretfully, spend that time on other things. I noticed that the main page and some other regular tasks haven't been updated in quite a while, possibly because people thought I would have editorial input. So it occurred to me that I should leave a note here in case someone wants to take over those jobs. (See Girl Genius:Job_List and Girl Genius:Regular Maintenance - the lists themselves probably require updating too.) Good luck with the wiki and I hope to pop in from time to time! And congrats on making the "What's Hot" list! --''— m'' (talk) 06:24, April 18, 2010 (UTC) : Hey, you can't sniff leave — at least until you find replacement. ⚙Zarchne 01:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC)